Pure Clarity
by EmmaJoie
Summary: Peyton Sawyer has a secret. Who else is involved, and can her friends pry it out of her?  Fluffy fic.  rated T to be safe.


**This idea has been bugging me for like a month or so, and its making it harder to concentrate on my current stories, so I decided to do a one-shot. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

_Perfect Clarity._

"P. Sawyer, please. Just tell me already!" Brooke whined as she followed her best friend as she left the bathroom.

"Seriously, Brooke, waiting outside the bathroom for me, are you a stalker now?"

"Of course not, I'm just dying here! Please will you tell me?" she pleaded, and her eyes begged desperately.

"No." Peyton's voiced held an air of finality as she plopped herself on the perfect cream sofa.

"Fine." Brooke looked and sounded so much like a petulant child in that instance, with her bottom lip stuck out like that, that Peyton couldn't help but laugh.

"B. Davis, I'll tell you when I'm ready, ok? I'm still trying to process this myself." Her voice lowered towards the end of her sentence and Brooke's face softened. She sunk into the sofa and put her arms around her blonde friend/ sister – whichever term you prefer.

"Oh, P... everything's gonna be fine. Understand?"

"Yeah, I'm just scared." She half-whispered her fears.

"I know. But the first thing you need to do is tell everyone."

Peyton grimaced. "Do I have to?"

"Erm... yes! They work it out eventually Peyt. It'll get a bit obvious."

"But, Haley will judge. Lucas will be all 'disappointed' in me. I guess Nate would be fine with it, but still..."

"No. Haley will be excited and happy for you. Lucas has no right to be disappointed, so just ignore him. And Nate... yeah, you were right on that one. He'll be fine with it. So, get your skinny butt up now, we're going to Naley's"

"Fine. But I'm not happy about it!" she stomped out of the house towards Brooke's car and waited by the passenger door with a frown and as pout etched upon her delicate features.

Brooke followed behind. "Maybe I should kick her out" she muttered to herself before unlocking the car.

* * *

_Casa de Naley._

Nathan and Haley were in their kitchen cooking... well they were supposed to be at least. Instead Haley was sat on the island counter while her husband was kissing her passionately.

Knock. Knock.

"Urgh. Don't answer it, babe." Nathan told his wife before continuing to kiss her.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Haley pushed him back slightly. "But it might be important." She hopped off the counter much to Nathan's dismay.

"I swear I will kill whoever it is" he called after Haley as she went to get the door.

"It's Brooke and Peyton," she called back to him. "You still gonna kill 'em?"

He slowly walked out into the hall and indeed saw his two best friends. "Nah. They can live. But if it was my brother, I _would _have killed him. Hey guys." He gave his friends quick hugs.

Brooke smirked at him knowingly, but Peyton looked confused. "Why were you going to kill us..." she trailed off as she took in their flustered faces and lack of breath. Her mouth formed a perfect 'o' shape as realisation dawned upon her. "Oh. We can come back y'know?"

She started backing towards the door a look of pure relief on her face.

"No, no, no, no, no! P. Sawyer. Now or never."

Haley and Nathan raised their eyebrows and looked at each other before returning their attention to their two friends.

"Well, come in then. Sit down." Haley moved out of the way and allowed them into the front room, Peyton and Brooke sat on the couch together while Haley and Nate went to the loveseat. "Do you want anything to drink?"

Peyton opened her mouth to reply but before she had a chance to speak, Brooke interjected. "No stalling Peyt, tell them already."

"I don't wanna." Her voice was whiny.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other again. Now they were worried.

"Sawyer, what is going on?"

"Nate, always straight to the business with you isn't it?" the blonde haired woman asked.

"Quit stalling!" the other three shouted to her simultaneously.

"Urgh, just all gang up on me then?" they just looked at her, waiting. She looked skyward and groaned in frustration. "Well, the thing is... I – I'm." She sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Nathan's mouth dropped so quickly, Peyton was sure she heard his jaw dislocate. Haley just screamed and launched herself at Peyton.

"Really?" she cried in disbelief.

Peyton nodded weakly. "Hales. Can't. Breathe."

"Oh, sorry. This is just so exciting." She squished herself in-between Peyton and Brooke and hugged them both.

It was a moment of friendship, silent friendship, but Nate being Nate just had to break it.

"Who's the father?"

"Urgh. Seriously, if I get asked that one more time today, I may just have to scream."

"Why?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Because, Brooke has been driving me insane with, 'who is it's and 'tell me please's and it's just getting on my nerves a bit."

"I get the feeling you either don't want us to know. Or you don't know yourself."

Peyton looked at the floor.

"P. Sawyer" Brooke all but shouted at her. "Please, tell me you know who your baby daddy is!"

"Of course I know - I wish I didn't - but I know."

"Oh thank god. But why do you wish you didn't? Is he a minger, is he, like, taken? Ooh! Is it Luke's?"

Haley's eyes widened to the size of flying saucers "Can it be Luke's?"

Peyton sighed. "No, Haley. Brooke's just getting waay ahead of herself. It's not Lucas'."

"Well, who could it be?" Haley paused for a second. "Jake?"

"No. It's not."

"Well, do we know him?"

Peyton shifted uncomfortably. Yeah, they knew him. But they didn't like him; this was why she didn't want to tell Naley, they'd be the most disappointed in her. They knew him. Haley knew him very well in fact.

Nathan saw her discomfort and stepped in "Ok Hales. Back off a bit, if she doesn't want to tell us she doesn't have to."

"Thanks Nate. Actually you probably all deserve to know. It's-"

She was cut off by Brooke, "Oh no you don't. You tell me first. Kitchen now."

"Ok, do you guys mind?" Peyton posed the question to the owners of the house. They shook their heads.

Walking into the kitchen, it was very obvious what was happening in the Naley household before Brooke and Peyton dropped by. Pots and pans were strewn all over the floor, tomatoes had rolled into dark corners, and a few eggs and glasses had been smashed on both the counter and the floor, but not in a menacing way. In a way that implied everything had been pushed off the workspace to create space.

Brooke shook her head slightly and muttered something about 'Naley love'.

"So, P. Do spill."

* * *

Nathan and Haley were talking quietly, heads bowed together.

"Who do you think it is Nate?" Haley whispered to him.

"I don't know babe, but whoever it is, don't judge her."

"Why do you say that? Do you know who it is, or think you know who it is?"

"No. But if she was reluctant to tell us initially, that means she's not proud of it."

"I still think it's Lucas, y'know?" her face was smug.

"Nah, I trust her when she says it's not. That it couldn't be..."

Haley continued to smile privately to her self.

"As in they haven't had sex in over three years!" he said.

"Oh, Nate. T.M.I!"

"Sorry. But I don't think it's Lu-"

He was cut off by a loud, "P. Sawyer! You didn't", coming from the kitchen.

"What the...?" Nathan looked at Haley. Their confusion mirrored in each others faces.

Brooke walked into the living room, well, sort of. She was clinging to the walls for support as she could barely walk for laughing so hard. Peyton followed her haughtily.

"Reasons why I didn't want to tell Brooke: reason 1) she'd laugh at me. Reason 2) I _hate_ her. Reason 3) she'd laugh at me."

"Oh, Pey... I – I'm so- ahahaha sor- he he. Sorry. I- I just..." Brooke lost all means of communication by this point and was literally rolling on the floor laughing her head off.

"So who is it?" Haley asked impatiently.

"Nuh-uh I ain't telling you now." Peyton flopped onto the sofa with her arms crossed.

"Brooke?" Nathan and Haley asked at the same time.

"He he. Chris Keller."

"No way." And they joined Brooke in the hysterical laughing.

"I hate _all_ of you." Peyton pouted, but she wouldn't deny that there was a hint of a smile on her face.

* * *

Peyton walked into her office, de-caf coffee in hand. She didn't expect Chris Keller to be standing there.

"Chris, hey, I wasn't expecting you so soon. You ready to record?"

"Sure."

Peyton had signed Chris shortly after Lucas proposed to Lindsay. She'd ended up in his bed just a week later. Needless to say, they were both drunk, and they both agreed that it was just a one night stand. That was three months ago, but sometimes when Chris looked at her, his stomach clenched and tightened, and he didn't know how butterflies could still flutter in there.

"Err... Chris. Before you go in there, we need to talk." She sat down behind her desk and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Oh-kay..." he slid into the seat and tilted it back, his feet resting on her desk.

In that moment, he both repulsed her... and turned her on. 'Must just be the hormones.' She thought to herself. 'Nothing about Chris Keller is attractive, especially when his uncovered feet are inches from my face'.

"Chris. I'm pregnant."

"What?" the shock of the news he wasn't expecting caused him to fall of the chair.

'Well that got his feet out of my face.' She thought to herself before repeating slowly. "I'm, pregnant. That means there is a baby growing in my stomach." She said it how someone would explain to a small child.

"What, but, what, wh- How did this happen?"

"Do you need me to draw you a diagram?" she smirked, who would've thought it, Chris Keller at a loss for words.

"Do you need _me _to draw _you _a diaphragm?" he asked.

"Ooh, miaouch. That was bitchy, even for you Chris."

"I – I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. So how far along are you? About twelve weeks?"

"Eleven." She corrected automatically with a soft smile on her face, her hand instinctively found its way to her stomach.

"well, err... what are you going to do? You're keeping it right?" his voice had a hint of desperation in his voice, and she knew it was because of how his own mother nearly did that to him, terminate. It's funny how she knew these things about him, how he felt he could confide in her things he'd never told anyone else ever before. She didn't question it, and neither did he. They just sort of... clicked.

His eyes were frantically wide, and he almost didn't want to know the answer.

She had to reassure him. "Of course I am, Chris." Her voice was soft. "I want to raise him or her. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah. Of course it is. I can't believe it" He smiled.

"What?"

"I'm going to be a father." He laughed happily, and she smiled at him.

* * *

_6 months later..._

"I can't do this." She whimpered, sweat pouring down her face.

"Yes you can, Blondie. C'mon you can do this."

"I don't wan-naaaaaa!" she screamed as another contraction hit her. "I hate you. I hate you Chris Keller!"

"I know you do. I know. But just try to stay calm. You're doing great, curly."

"Ok, Peyton. It's time to push." The doctor told her.

"No, I don't want to. You do it for me." she looked frantically at Chris and he had the nerve to laugh. Which he stopped very soon when she shot him daggers.

"I would if I could. But you've gotta do this. And then we can meet out baby."

"Ok... ok."

* * *

"Urgh! How much longer?" Brooke Davis was going absolutely out of her mind.

"She's having a baby, Brooke. These things don't happen automatically you know." Lucas told her calmly, Lindsay was sat in the chair next to him, holding his hand tightly.

At first, when he was told, Lucas didn't know how to react. Everyone hated Chris Keller... well at least they did in high school. He guessed they must have all grown up by now. Everyone now liked him; Lucas himself didn't completely hate him. Peyton and Lindsay were even friends. Tree hill had changed, for the better.

"I know, but it's taking sooo long!"

"Yeah, how much longer momma?" Jamie asked.

Almost as if on cue, Chris stepped into the waiting area. They all stood up.

"Healthy baby girl, 7lb 6oz! Chris Keller's a daddy!"

"Congrats, man." Nathan said as he and Lucas clapped him on the back. Lindsay, Haley and Brooke all squealed and hugged him.

"How's my P. Sawyer doing?" Brooke asked.

"She's doing great, considering. She's tired, but she wants to see all of you before they kick you all out."

They followed him into Peyton's room where she was sat with a tiny pink-clad bundle. She looked up.

"Hey." She said

"Hi" "hello" "hey". They were all said simultaneously and she wasn't sure who said what.

"Awh!" the girls were crying and it looked like Nathan and Lucas were close too.

"She's so pretty Aunt Peyton," Jamie said, his little face was filled with wonderment.

"Thank you Jamie. Everyone, this is Anna." She said.

"Brooke sat precariously on the edge of the bed. "That's a beautiful name P."

"Yep. I think Anna Brooke Keller is pretty cute."

"Really?" broke half whispered half squealed.

Peyton nodded. "Yeah" she whispered.

A nurse entered the room. "I'm sorry, but everyone has to leave now. Apart from the father that is."

"Ok. Bye P. Sawyer." Brooke hugged her, and kissed her and the baby on the forehead.

"See ya later Sawyer." Then Nate. "You did good." He added.

"Bye Peyton, I'll be back in the morning to see my niece." Haley then hugged her.

"Bye Aunt Peyton, bye Baby Anna." He hugged them both.

"Bye, Peyt. She's gorgeous." Lucas hugged her and kissed the baby's head.

"Bye. I'm glad we're friends Peyton, cause she id beautiful." Lindsay too hugged her.

They left the room, and the nurse followed, a smile gracing her lips.

"Chris Keller, can you believe you're a dad?" Peyton asked him.

"No. Chris Keller has fallen in love twice today."

"Twice?" Peyton asked.

'She's tired, she hasn't got it yet.' He thought.

"Yeah, Anna. And you." He said softly.

"Me?"

"Yep. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. I love you. I have loved you since we slept together that time. And I really want to kiss you again. It's been 9 months since I last got to. 9 months too long. So can i?"

"Can you what?" there was a smile on her face.

"Kiss you." He said.

"Yes."

So he did.

This was his Perfect Clarity.

**Sorry for any typo's. I got a bit tired. But now that this is out of my system, I can focus on my other fics. **REVIEW** please. **


End file.
